


little pieces of love in the air

by hanyus, space (shimyeol)



Series: The Dawn of Magic [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Floating - Freeform, Fluff, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith Is Having Fun, Kinda, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) Swears a Lot, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Magic School, Pick-Up Lines, Pissed off Lance (Voltron), Post-Arguing, Spells & Enchantments, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyus/pseuds/hanyus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyeol/pseuds/space
Summary: Lance hated to float. But he hated even more to see the stupid smirk of a certain person from up.“Fuck this, dammit!” Lance groaned, kicking and waving the air around him as if it were the smartest way to vent. At this rate, the other wizard was going to make him collide with the fucking potion shelves. Oh, well―maybe if he got closer toIgnetu’sbottle, with that he could hit Keith in the face and Lance’s dignity would simply remain intact.





	little pieces of love in the air

**Author's Note:**

> **BEFORE READING:** From now on, I'll no longer be writing in this account, so I'll move to [hanyus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyus). I'll continue writing Voltron stories there. Thank you!
> 
> Story's note: My poor Klance. I hadn't written this beautiful pair for a long time. Well uh, I hadn't written for a long time (ー∀ー；) I needed a break because of how crammed I'm with so many things, and this idea came out. I don't know what I'm doing with my life, but the truth is that I don't regret this. It was quite fun to write, and I love it!
> 
> I say the same as in my other story: [Let the Magic Guide You to Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713001), here there are no Hogwarts houses, nor similar spells. Only a School of Magic and different words and stuff.
> 
> Enjoy it!

“Hunk’s going to kill me,” Lance breathed, dropping his shoulders.

The brunette knew perfectly well that he was having problems. Oh, yes―big problems. Helpless, Lance fidgeted with the loose sleeves of his tunic as he raised his head to the long, high shelves in front of him, pouting piteously. His brows arched down for a few seconds, thinking, and then Lance let out a long groan, deflating himself.

Seriously, how had he been so stupid as to forget his wand? And, thus, there was not a single damn ladder in sight! In a frustrated impulse he wondered why he would have come down alone.

Shifting uncomfortably, Lance brushed his forefinger and thumb over the fabric of his sleeve. Rough―just as it was being that morning for him. At this point he was feeling bad for his best friend; Hunk had asked him, so kindly, to go and get him one of the bottles he would use in their Potions class about biological processes. Lance had resorted to the only place where he would find such potions: the warehouse of the senior faculty. Nobody came into that place without authorization to take any potion. Luckily, their potions teacher had allowed all of her students it, so that she could teach her class when the use of some bottles was needed.

The entire warehouse was full of potions of different colors. Even some shelves were filled with _Ignetu_ bottles―of orange and yellow colors―capable of causing medium explosions.

Lance growled at the many shelves full of potions, not being able to reach his best friend the bottle he wanted. His gaze stayed fixed on the wood, trying to strike it down. If he did, maybe he could take any bottle to make the earth swallow him for once in life.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Lance hissed, clenching his teeth and raising his hands to his hair to clutching it.

In fact, he had gone down to the warehouse as the excuse he had there of last resort. The hidden truth, was that Lance had gone down there to run away. He was upset and had so many emotions twisting in his chest that he thought that for a moment his heart would explode like millions of fireworks. He was so eager to return with Pidge and Hunk, who he had left alone in the break without saying a word, because of a certain person. He wanted―not so badly―to _kill_ that person in particular, for Merlin’s sake.

How Keith had not noticed? Lance was so piss off with him that, if it were not for the remaining classes, he would already be leaving to lock himself up in his individual room all day long. No friends around, no noise, no words, and no damn boyfriend being so oblivious. The only thing he would do would be to sleep until dawn…

Lance cleared his throat in his thoughts. Well, maybe the _no-friends-around_ thing would have exaggerated a bit. The brunette loved his little wise girl witch and his loving and best friend wizard a lot. He was just venting a little, pushing the problems out of his mind. Yeah, just that. Clearing his mind of the previous minutes that had been an internal chaos.

And yet, as much as he had tried, no matter how much he had gone down to the warehouse to run away, that didn’t seem to put an end to all the problems of that morning. Because Merlin was being evil. Because fate was playing with him in the same way a demon played with a poor soul.

That was when he swore gasping, at the exact moment he felt his feet were no longer touching the floor. The moment his body felt as light as a feather, moving his tunic in undulating, light movements around him like an invisible breeze. Suddenly, Lance felt his hair stand on end against the sensation of the change in gravity, moving farther and farther away from the floor in a constant imbalance, slowly waving his limbs.

Then Lance was floating.

But he had not conjured the spell. He didn’t have his wand in hand to do so. Frowning in complete frustration and bewilderment, Lance tried to turn his body in the air to face his unexpected _attacker_.

_Oh, for Merlin’s beards._

Lance’s face fell into a deep frown, floating a little more upward involuntarily until he stopped at the seventh shelf of potions bottles. Rather, the last person he wanted to see stopped him in the air with a slight movement of their wand.

Keith Kogane was watching him from below with his arms folded, his expression slightly unreadable. Although Lance, of course, could see the ghost of a small smile twitching the corners of Keith’s lips. That pissed him off more. How dare he, after what happened at the break?

“Keith, please, go to hell.” Lance snapped at him, pressing his lips tightly. Seeing that the other wizard’s eyes were fixed on his without saying a word, Lance became exasperated, “Oh, come on!” He snorted, growling in the air, “What part of ‘don’t talk to me’ and ‘I want to be alone’ have not you understood back there?”

Keith raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lip twitching into a full smirk, “You can’t be angry with me, Lance. And you know that.”

“No, it’s you who can’t be angry with me even for two seconds.” Lance said, crossing his arms. Even floating that was an action he had trouble doing. _Merlin, how much he hated to float._

“The thing is, Lance, the only one here who is angry is _you_.”

Okay, Lance hated to float. But he hated even more to see Keith’s stupid smirk from up.

“Fuck this, dammit!” Lance groaned, kicking and waving the air around him as if it were the smartest way to vent. At this rate, the other wizard was going to make him collide with the fucking potion shelves. Oh, well―maybe if he got closer to _Ignetu’s_ bottle, with that he could hit Keith in the face and Lance’s dignity would simply remain intact.

Obviously, an authorization from a teacher was needed to take said potion. If you didn’t have one, you would have the unfortunate fate of burning your hand trying to do it. Lance would be willing to burn his hand right now.

Suddenly, the brunette felt a sharp pain settle in his heart. Lance grimaced. Despite the thought of burning his hand to get to _Ignetu’s_ bottle, Lance didn’t want to hurt Keith.

Lance shook his head, confused. What was he thinking about? _You’re upset, Lance! You’re upset!_

“Well, don’t blame me for being extremely _jealous_!” Lance raised his voice and, oh, he could not believe what he had admitted out loud. In a somewhat slow moment, the brunette covered his mouth with both hands.

Keith then watched him with both eyebrows raised, blinking. Lance groaned under his breath and dropped his arms, moving gently in the air to look down directly into the wizard’s eyes, and he lost it:

“Come on, Keith. That guy was practically eating you with his eyes when you two were talking! And on top of that you go and incite him to be more obvious with a fucking smile that could have killed me because of how beautiful it was!” Lance snapped, unable to hide the strong blush on his cheeks. “Actually, all your fucking smiles kill me!” He confessed, waving his hands frantically.

He couldn’t believe what he was saying.

Keith stared up at him in silence, until his brow furrowed at Lance’s words, “Really? He, eating me with the look?”

“For Merlin’s sake,” Lance facepalmed, feeling his anger turn into something more like―disbelief. “Why are you so oblivious.” He muttered. Then Lance rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking down at Keith, “Is it that you’re blind? You don’t have eyes?”

Silence. Then, in a matter of seconds, Keith’s features softened, smiling.

“I only have eyes for you, Lance.”

Lance swore he felt his face heat up, and he hoped desperately not to look like a tomato. Flustered, he tried to cover his face with the hood of his tunic, shifting in the air to hide under the garment, in vain. That, definitely, had caught him off guard.

“Wh―Why do you say that?” Lance stuttered, raising the hood just a bit so he could see. Even so, he grabbed it down again because of how embarrassed he was, “Why now you throw me a bomb like that?”

“Say what? Bomb…? What are you talking about?” Clearly there was confusion in Keith’s voice.

“You want to laugh at me, right?” Lance growled, pulling down his hood completely, until his eyes fixed down on the smirk that adorned the other wizard’s lips. Why the hell his smirk was always so beautiful and seductive? Despite that, Lance gasped for having guessed correctly. “Oh, you’re really laughing at me.” This time he affirmed.

With the small anger fading from his body, Lance crossed his arms and glared down at Keith.

“I hate when you say cute things like that,” Lance murmured, his body hunching in the air, like a little grumbling kid. “You know what? I hate you. You should know I’m hating you right now.”

“The fact that you’re my boyfriend proves opposite.” Keith said, smirking even more.

Lance pointed him with his index finger quickly, blushing increasingly, “See? You did it again! Another bomb!”

“Then deactivate it, because it’s going to continue to explode until you stop being a little kid.” Keith shrugged, having fun.

Lance pursed his lips, pressing his crossed arms closer to his chest, “Maybe I like that it keeps exploding.” He scoffed, but then blinked, realizing what he had said, again. “Ugh!” He put his hands to his hair, ruffling it, “Merlin, I don’t even know what we’re talking about anymore. All this is driving me crazy!”

Keith hummed, “I’m the only one here who can drive you crazy.”

“Stop that.” Lance pointed at him with his finger again, warning him. But he couldn’t help it―the brunette was chuckling softly, repeating, “Stop that, please.” His bad mood had vanished now.

“Make me shut up,” Keith said, uncrossing his arms.

Lance chuckled again, looking down at his boyfriend with a fond determination, “Get me down and I’ll do it more than happy.” Seeing that Keith kept smirking at him without making any move to reach for his wand, Lance’s expression fell into a slight frown, pursing his lips, “Hey, get me down, I want to kiss you. Keith, get me down! I want to kiss you!” Lance waved his arms in the air in anticipation.

“Wow, I never thought you’d beg me for a kiss.”

Before Lance opened his mouth to spit him something else, Keith took out his wand and waved it slowly to get him down and undo the floating spell. As soon as Lance felt the soles of his feet touch hard floor again, a small sensation of vertigo to imbalance settled in him, but Lance was able to stand when Keith laid both hands on his hips to steady him. Keith gave him an apologetic smile at that.

But Lance wasted no time in those things before cupping his boyfriend’s face in his hands, pressing their lips together in a gentle, longed-for kiss, exhaling through his nose. Keith’s hands climbed slowly to his sides, tightening the tunic between his fists as he pulled Lance closer. Lance’s hands went down caressing his neck, his black, long hair tickling his fingers. Keith parted from the brunette’s lips for another kiss, and another, ending with a short one on the corner of his lips. They both smiled in the last kiss that Lance gave him quickly to not want to finish it yet.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Lance muttered, not moving away from Keith’s face.

“Yeah, but you―”

“Oh, nope,” Lance interrupted him putting a finger over his lips, “if you say now ‘Yeah, but you love this idiot’ I don’t speak to you in days.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, smirking when Lance moved his finger away, “Actually I was going to say that you’re the most idiot of the two of us.” He chuckled. “Because, come on, seriously? All this because you were… _jealous_.” He scoffed, his indigo eyes shining.

Lance blushed again, “I―I thought you were being oblivious before that guy’s eyes. What’s wrong with being jealous of that? I don’t want my boyfriend to be around those people… much less I don’t want them to try to flirt with him.”

Keith had to hold himself back from laughing, “And your solution is to run away.”

“I was insecure and with a lot of things in my head, so shut up.” Lance murmured quickly, looking away, embarrassed.

“It’s okay.” Keith shook his head in a smile. “Actually, I wanted to break that guy’s face. Until you approached me and you spit out meaningless words and walked away from me. At that time, yup, I did.”

Lance took a few steps away, surprised, “Whoa, wait. You really broke his face?!”

Keith nodded with a shrug, “You’ll see.” He ruffled Lance’s hair. “I’m not as oblivious as you think.”

The brunette’s lips twitched into a wide smile, feeling the familiar bubbling in his chest. Without thinking twice, Lance interlaced their hands together and giggled. Keith, in the end, had noticed, and he had got piss off for nothing. Keith… Keith would always be there with him; and Lance, well, he would no longer run away from his problems.

Before leaving the warehouse, Keith handed Lance the bottle for Hunk and they went to the next class.

When they returned with Pidge and Hunk, the glances of his friends glowered at him as they gave him his forgotten wand, and Lance told them half-embarrassed and half-flushed, glancing sideways at the guy Keith spoke with in the morning and, indeed, Lance watched with a triumphant expression the bruise on his face―until he was pulled sharply out of his thoughts by Pidge:

“Jealousy, huh?” The witch purred, laughing.

“Surely Keith will take them away from him very soon,” Hunk commented.

“I’ll probably do it in bed,” Keith said, giving Lance one of his seductive smirks that he loved so much.

“STOP THAT!” Lance shouted at them, exploding in a strong nervous flush and extremely embarrassed. Now, definitely, he was sure it would look like a tomato.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated ✨


End file.
